


Instant Siblings

by Rafiz_Sterna



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat orang tuamu berpacaran atau menikahi pasangan baru mereka, kamu tidak hanya memiliki satu orang baru di keluargamu, but you got their kids, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Siblings

Suasana sekolah hari ini biasa saja, masih seperti kemarin dan tak ada yang menghebohkan. Yesung masih menjadi anak laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 2 _senior high school_ , berteman akrab dengan anak-anak _Impressive Person_ –Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan duo autis: Donghae dan Eunhyuk- dan selalu di kagumi oleh sebagian besar masyarakat sekolah ini.

Seharusnya hari ini akan di akhiri dengan memori yang indah mengingat dia baru saja mendapatkan setumpuk surat cinta –dari _fans_ \- yang entah bagaimana menyusup masuk ke loker baju gantinya di klub atletik dan loker peralatan sekolahnya yang bernomor 109, yah seharusnya. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kejadian tak biasa menyusup masuk ke rutinitasnya.

Setelah berpisah dengan member _Impressive Person_ di koridor sekolah dengan di iringi sebuah lambaian tangan, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kendaraan –mobilnya yang terpakir sambil mendengarkan musik dengan _headphone_ -nya. Sesuatu, tidak maksudnya, seseorang telah menunggu Yesung. Tidak akan aneh jika tak mengingat bahwa orang itu selalu susah di temuinya walau hanya 1 bulan sekali. Tentu saja, dia kan seorang presiden direktur.

“Apa kabar, Jongwoon? Ku harap dirimu baik-baik saja.” Ucap laki-laki itu saat memeluk Yesung yang masih di lingkupi kebingungan mengenai kehadirannya di jam sekolah yang sudah berakhir. Ini aneh.

“Aku baik-baik , _appa_. Hanya saja sedikit bosan karena _appa_ jarang ada di rumah.” Ujar yesung dengn sebuah senyuman. Bagaimanapun tak biasanya pertemuan ini, Yesung berusaha percaya dengan pemikiran positifnya.

“Apa Heechul tak pulang bersama mu? Ada masalah penting yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian berdua.”

‘ _Masalah_ _apa?_ ’ batin Yesung berkata. Ini adalah hal tak biasa lainya dari sang _appa_. Biasanya juga di sampaikan melalu asisten pribadinya atau menelefon salah satu diantara anaknya, Yesung atau Heechul. Namun, sepertinya ini bukanlah masalah ‘biasa’.

“Heechul _hyung_ masih ada kegiatan dengan klub drama. Dan katanya, _hyung_ akan mengunjungi makam _umma_ sesudah kegiatannya selesai. Apa ada masalah pelik dengan perusahan, _appa_? Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Nanti aku bisa menyampaikan pada _hyung_ untuk ikut ambil bagian.”

Khawatir adalah kata yang tepat menggambarkan perasaan Yesung saat ini. Apa lagi mendengar kata ‘masalah’ dari _appa_. Salah satu kata yang sangat jarang di ucapkan.

“Tidak ada masalah dengan perusahan. Ada hal lain. Aku akan mengatakan sendiri kepada Heechul. Kebetulan kamu yang pertama _appa_ temui, lebih baik langsung di sampaikan saja.”

Air muka _appa_ -nya Yesung sedikit khawatir menatap putra keduanya yang berumur 17 tahun ini. Namun dia yakin untuk mengatakannya saat ini dengan segala macam reaksi yang di hadirkan si putra bungsu dalam keluarga Kim, meskipun itu adalah sebuah penolakan.

“Kim Jongwoon, anak ku. Maafkan _appa_ sudah mengatakan ini pada mu. Aku memutuskan untuk...”

Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat Yesung merasa waktu sudah berhenti berputar untuknya.

* * *

...

* * *

Suasana tenang yang di hasilkan lingkunan ini mencoba membuat Heechul percaya bahwa sang- _umma_ juga baik-baik saja di alam sana. Serta dengan segala doa yang selalu dia rapalkan setiap hari.

Di sentuhnya nisan batu yang menjadi tanda peristirahatan terakhir _umma_ -nya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah monolog meluncur dari lisan milik Heechul.

“ _Umma, saranghae_. Sepuluh tahun ini aku tak pernah sekalipun melupakan mu.”

Sepuluh tahun, sebuah rentang waktu yang panjang yang mampu membuatnya terbiasa akan ketidakhadiran _umma_ dalam hidupnya, masih ada _dongsaeng_ dan _appa_ yang menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup. Tapi, 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang membuatnya mampu menghapus posisi sang- _umma_ sebagai _umma_ terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

“ _Appa_ juga tak akan pernah melupakan _umma_ yang sudah melahirkan kalian berdua, Heechul.”

Sosok laki-laki yang merupakan _appa_ -nya Heechul kini berjalan mendekati Heechul yang masih saja berdiri menghadap nisan. Heechul yang berstatus sebagai anak pertama dalam silsilah keluarga Kim, hanya dapat menatap manik mata orang tuanya yang masih hidup itu.

Dengan setelan pakaian kantor yang dikenakannya membuat Heechul mau tak mau berfikir _appa_ -nya baru saja kembali dari kantor menyelesaikan tumpukan file. Wajah yang selalu menjadi penopang hidupnya selama nyaris seluruh hidupnya selama 18 tahun. Guratan di wajahnya tak dapat di sembunyikan bahwa umurnya tak terbilang muda dan kelelahan yang mewarnai hidupnya tecetak jelas di sana.

Untuk sesaat, pemikiran Heechul mengisyaratkan nya untuk terus diam selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

“Aku masih ingat jika kamu pernah mengatakan bahwa _umma_ adalah duniamu, sehingga kamu tak perlu berkeliling dunia lagi karena pusat duniamu adalah _umma_.” Sang- _appa_ mengambil tangan kanan Heechul dan mulai mengggenggamnya erat.

“Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kenangan indah miliknya hingga ia kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Kalian berduapun adalah pusat dunia milikku juga. Kamu dan Jongwoon. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian.”

Genggaman tangan sang- _appa_ makin erat. Heechul sibuk dengan bermacam hipotesis yang keluar dan di jejerkannya di dalam pemikirannya, ‘Ada apa gerangan dengan _appa?_ ’ Atensinya tetap terfokus pada _appa_ yang kini matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca mengenang _umma_ yang hidup dalam keluarga kim 10 tahun yang lalu.

“Ada apa dengan mu hari ini, _appa_? Apa ada yang sakit?”

Di usapnya pelan tangan yang kini sudah penuh dengan kerutan termakan usia itu. Perasaan cemas tersirat di hatinya.

“Aku baik, sangat baik. Ada hal yang akan ku sampaikan padamu. Jongwoon sudah keberi tahu sebelumnya.”

Kepak sayap burung dan hewan lainya memenuhi udara untuk sesaat. Heechul masih menunggu apa yang akan di katakan. Ada harapan bahwa ini bukanlah berita buruk, karena sesaat Heechul merasakan hal tak baik sesuatu yang tak di harapkan akan terjadi.

“Aku percaya kau bisa mengerti jalan pikiranku sebagai anak yang telah ku besarkan dan hidup bersama ku selama 18 tahun. Aku berkehendak untuk...”

Heechul tahu dia masih bernafas, tapi kenapa kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya seolah oksigen ada di muka bumi bukan untuk paru-parunya?

‘Wahai _umma_ di surga, apa ini akan menyakitimu?’

* * *

...

* * *

 Padahal kejadian yang sempat mengguncang pikirannya itu sudah beberapa saat yang lalu, namun laki-laki itu masih belum juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya walau sudah 1 jam berlalu. Pikirannya menyalang jauh ke jejak-jejak ingatannya pada kejadian tadi. Di kumpulkannya satu persatu memorinya selama ini yang tercecer dalam keping _puzzle_ yang dahulu dihiraukannya. Dan sekarang dia malah merutuki diri sendiri yang tak menyadari secara cepat inti masalah ini. Masalah yang kemungkinan besar akan mengganggu jalan hidupnya setelah dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

Sebenarnya ada segudang kata umpatan yang ingin dia tumpahkan sekarang ini, apa lagi dia mempunyai guru terbaik mengajarinya dalam bidang umpat-mengumpat ini, _hyung_ satu-satunya. Di buka nya _game_ yang tersedia pada aplikasi ponselnya, mencoba mencari pengalihan perhatian. Otak nya terasa begitu panas menerima informasi yang menjadi kunci dari segala gerak gerik mencurigakan dari sang-a _ppa_ selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. Dia yakin jika _hyung_ nya pasti saat ini juga sudah mengetahui rencana sang _appa_ , karena beliau sendiri menyatakan padanya akan memberitahukan sendiri berita bahagia –menurut _Appa_ nya- namun adalah salah satu bentuk kiamat kecil baginya.

Di jatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama nyaris 17 tahun sejak awal dia lahir dan di besarkan di rumah ini. Meninggalkan kenangan yang begitu dalam dalam hidupnya. Mengingat _umma_ yang selalu duduk di sofa ini diantara dia dan _hyung_ nya dan mulai bercerita, cerita apapun itu. Bau khas _umma_ tak akan tergantikan di rumah ini walaupun beliau sudah meninggalkan keluarga ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Penerangan di ruang keluarga ini di rasanya terlalu terang. Apa mungkin pengaruh emosinya yang begitu tinggi ini teralirkan kepada terangnya sorot lampu di ruangan ini?

Tak tahan dengan masalah pelik yang menderanya, ingin rasanya untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Ini bukanlah masalah yang mampu selesai hanya dengan duduk diam dan bermonolog dengan _umma_ yang sudah tenang di alamnya sana. Ini adalah masalah yang harus di jelaskan dan di tangani dengan tindakan nyata oleh seluruh tokoh yang terlibat.

Di posisikannya lagi tubuhnya dengan menyender pada sofa yang menurut _hyung_ -nya perlu masuk museum –jika tak mau di sebut pantas masuk pembuangan akhir.

Bunyi _game_ yang tak dia jalankan memenuhi ruangan ini tanpa di pecahkan oleh yang lain. Laki-laki ini masih saja sibuk terdiam. Hingga suara pintu terbuka serta sepatu yang di lempar sembarang dan langkah tergesa memenuhi pendengarannya. Sosok _hyung_ yang di harap kehadirannya akhirnya datang ke hadapannya dengan air muka yang tak bisa di sebut dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

“Apa kau tahu, Yesung?”

Kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari _hyung_ yang baru tiba itu setelah mengambil tempat diseberang laki-laki yang sibuk bermenung dan mengabaikan _game_ nya, Yesung.

“Aku tahu. Heechul _hyung_.” Ujar Yesung sembari menatap jauh kedalam iris si lawan bicara.

“Aku belum selesai.”

“Aku tahu”

Jeda. Semua seolah kehilangan alasan.

“Ya. Kau tahu.”

Percakapan ini jadi tak ada gunanya. Mereka tahu dan saling mengerti bagaimana isi perasaan masing-masing.

Penampilan Heechul begitu kacau. Seragam sekolah yang sudah tak berkancing di bagian atasnya, dan almamater yang sudah tergeletak di lantai yang entah kapan di lepaskannya. Surai coklatnya berantakan kemungkinan akibat gerakan sembarangan tangannya.

Tak ada satupun yang berniat melanjutkan percapapan yang terputus tadi. Rumah yang kini hanya ada kedua kakak beradik ini di liputi suasana canggung. Yesung masih terlihat lebih normal dengan balutan jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan kaos berkerah berwarna kuning yang tak berantakan.

Heechul beralih ke dapur dan mengambil setumpuk makanan dan minuman dan kemudian di letakkannya di meja ada di ruang tengah. Mulai membuka bungkus pertama dan memakannya. Begitu pula dengan Yesung. Mereka sepakat tanpa kata bahwa makan saat ini adalah pilihan yang pas untuk menghilangkan asap yang serasa mengepul dari otak mereka yang sudah terbakar.

“Apa kau menyetujui pernikahan _appa_?” pembicaraan di mulai kembali oleh Heechul.

“Aku...aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.” Jawab Yesung ragu.

“ _Wae_?”

“Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa _appa_ akan meninggalkan ku. Ahh...tidak maksud ku, kita.”

“Bagaimana dengan mu,  _hyung_? Aku yakin tadi merupakan penyampaian berita terburuk sepanjang hidupmu.” Ujar Yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari _hyung_ yang terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Mungkin kini pandangan mata Heechul mampu membakar apapun yang di anggapnya tak pantas hidup.

“Apa dengan menikah _appa_ , dia akan mengembalikan hangatnya keluarga ini saat _umma_ masih hidup di dunia ini?”

Tanya Heechul entah di tujukan kepada siapa. Heechul dan Yesung memiliki ketakutan bahwa sang- _appa_ akan melupakan cintanya di masa lalu dengan _umma_ yang telah melahirkan dan menjadi salah satu warna wajib dalam kehidupan mereka hingga kini.

Malam ini di mulai lah cerita kedua bersaudara ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf jika masih ada typo yang terlewatkan olehku. Mohon reviewnya.
> 
> *bow


End file.
